


wanna pull you closer, closer

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn't be so attractive, imagining Souji with all these girls, and there was a twinge in his stomach at the realization that he was being aroused by the thought of his best friends having sex.</p><p>(or: Yosuke thinks about what Souji's like around his girlfriends.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	wanna pull you closer, closer

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from the now-defunct Bad Bad Bathhouse kinkmeme (http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/846.html?thread=1241422#t1241422): _Yosuke finds out that Souji is dating all six girls at once (Ai, Yumi, Rise, Chie, Yukiko, Naoto), wondering what they see in him... but wishing he were part of Souji's harem too._
> 
> Title taken from the song _[Malchik Gay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_woaEhBshXE)_ by t.A.T.u.

Something slammed into him. Yosuke drove his blade home, stabbing until he felt it crumble and dissolve into tar. He whirled around at the nearest roar, knives at the ready, cutting and slashing, calling spells and Susano-O with a hiss of his teeth. The music was too loud. The bass thumped with the rapid beating of his heart, sounding foreign, jumpy, the singer screaming out every other line. 

It was good fight music. Souji had recommended it to him.

 _Souji_. Yosuke whipped around fast enough to cut a Hablerie in two. And, God, this was Saki's dungeon, the place where he and Souji had first fought. The place where Souji had seen him--

His blade buried itself handle-deep into a Shadow's chest. 

When there were no more Shadows left to fight, he sank to his knees, chest heaving, sweat pouring streams down his face and back. Still, he threw one of his knives at a nearby clay pot with a satisfying crack. He pulled off his headphones, and breathed deeply. The silence was jarring after nearly two hours of non-stop fighting. 

Teddie waddled over to him, the familiar squeak-squeak-squeak of his feet alerting Yosuke to his presence. "Can we go home now?" he whimpered. "Sensei always told us not to come in here alone..." 

"Relax, this dungeon's easy." Yosuke snorted. Teddie's cartoonish face was still fixed in a concerned pout. "Okay, just give me a minute. I just needed to blow off some steam, that's all." 

"But _why_? Are you and Sensei fighting?" 

For all that Teddie usually acted like a clueless, overexcited toddler, there were times when he could be annoyingly perceptive. Yosuke got to his feet, flicking Teddie's forehead and making him wince. "W-well. Kinda. Not really." 

"Is it because of what Sensei said?"

"Dammit, Teddie, stop figuring me out." Yosuke groaned, sheathing his knives. He was proud of the hidden pockets he'd sewn into his school jacket, just big enough to hold a weapon each, though the ugly stitches were starting to come apart. Maybe he could get Kanji to touch them up. It was Souji's fault, giving him weapons heavier than his usual knives to carry--ugh, there it was again. Damn it. He couldn't get Souji off his mind no matter what. "It's just... he kept cancelling on me for months, saying he had club, or his jobs suddenly called him in, but really he was just-- _lying_. Because he was on a _date_. With his six _girlfriends_." 

He spat the last two sentences out like venom. Teddie's mouth formed a perfect _o_. Then it arched into a grin. "Why, Yosuke," Teddie giggled. "You're jealous." 

"Huh?!" Yosuke shot up, alarmed. "Jealous? Why would I be jealous, you stupid bear?" 

"Because you want to score with Sensei too," Teddie went on. He clapped his paws together triumphantly, his earlier concern gone. He put on a shrill, sing-songing voice. "Yosuke is jealous! Yosuke is jealous! Yosuke is--" 

Yosuke was flabbergasted. He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and stomped towards the exit TVs, yelling at Teddie the whole way. 

\- 

_"Well, it was nice hanging with you guys," Souji finished up the last of his milkshake, tossing it into the garbage can across from their table with perfect accuracy. "But, uh, I gotta go. Something just came up. See you at school tomorrow, Yosuke."_

_"Again?" Yosuke said, staring. "We don't have club today, so--you work Sundays now, partner?"_

_Souji dabbed at his mouth with a napkin. He seemed to be mulling over his response._

_"I bet Sensei's got a hot date!" Teddie grinned. "With that be-autiful busty nurse from the hospital--"_

_"Shut up, bear." Yosuke elbowed him in the ribs. Even in human form, Teddie's body still felt like it was stuffed with cotton. "C'mon, I'm his partner. If Souji had a girlfriend, the first person to know would be me."_

_Souji crumpled the napkin in his hand._

_"Actually," he said, and told them._

_It was like someone had hit the pause button on them. Teddie and Yosuke froze, jaws dropped._

_"Six girls?" Yosuke exclaimed. "At--at the same time?"_

_"Sensei," Teddie gasped. "You truly are a master."_

_Souji shrugged. "I guess. I didn't--they were all really emotional about it, and I sort of liked them back, too, so I didn't want to say no..."_

_"Six girls," Yosuke repeated. He shook his head. "Wait, wait--do they know about this?"_

_"Well, no." Souji looked sheepish. "I guess I was hoping they wouldn't find out until after I'd left Inaba?"_

_"Partner," Yosuke said. "That's cold."_

_"I know." Souji fiddled with the hem of his shirt, then got up. "I'll figure something out. But I really have to go, now. Ai doesn't like it when I keep her waiting."_

_They watched him leave. Yosuke frowned at his friend's back. "Tch. Ai wouldn't like it if she found out you were six-timing her, either."_

\- 

He wasn't jealous, Yosuke realized. He was lying on his bed, limbs sprawled out, head half-heartedly moving in time to the music. It was stuff he kept for when he was feeling a certain kind of melancholy; slow, atmospheric music, sweet with a sad edge. Teddie was out shopping with his mother, who seemed to be treating him like the second son she'd never had. 

No, he wasn't jealous in the way he should be, jealous of how Souji had enough game to net him six of the hottest girls at Yasogami. Well, he felt a little bit of that, he supposed, but mostly--mostly he was jealous in the way Teddie had described. Cheated that his partner would lie to him. Hurt, even, that Souji would rather spend more time with the girls than him, as ridiculous a thought as that was. He curled up, shocked at the strength of the red-raw emotions welling up in his chest.

A year ago he would never have dared to have these thoughts. A year ago, he'd laugh at the idea of ever being in love with a boy--but Souji wasn't like any boy he'd ever met. 

He lined up the girls Souji had named. Ai. Kind of hot, he supposed. Wore a lot of makeup, though. He wouldn't be surprised if she turned out to be plain or even spotty under her layers of foundation and eyeliner. 

But Souji was--she'd take her makeup off, and look at him shyly from under her eyelashes, the hairs thin and short, stripped of false lashes and mascara. Vulnerable and naked, even if she'd kept her clothes on. She would whisper 'do you still like me this way?' and wait for the inevitable no, wait for Souji to recoil, and blink back hot salty tears as she waited--but Souji would kiss every blemish and imperfection and tell her she looked perfect because he didn't care, because he accepted people no matter how twisted and ugly they were underneath-- 

Souji's lips soft on her skin, murmuring praises into pale flesh. His hands would feel good running through his--her--her hair, her loose blonde curls-- Yosuke groaned. This was a dangerous train of thought, but he'd already gotten started, and knew he couldn't stop until he'd thought about Souji with them all. 

Right. Okay. So that would be Ai, and next was--what was her name? Yumi. The Drama Club girl. Kind of pretty. Could be really pretty if she didn't have such a high forehead. He didn't know her that well, but she was a decent actress, apparently, and the club had been devastated when she'd left them for good. Family problems, or something. He'd only seen her once or twice, when she came to pry Souji off for private practice sessions. 

_Private practice sessions_. God. He should've known that was code for something. Then again, he'd heard that Yumi's father had been dying in hospital, and he couldn't imagine his partner trying anything with a grieving girl. He'd found poetry books in Souji's room once, so maybe he'd been reading poems to her, trying to make her feel better. Yeah. They'd hold hands and kiss and he'd maybe buy her a bracelet or two from Daidara's to try and take her mind off things. 

He'd probably hugged her. Given her one of his big, warm hugs, like--like the one he'd given him on the flood plain. She'd probably cried into his chest, too, been able to smell Souji's cologne the way he'd had, and Souji would have gone farther with her than he'd done with him, been able to kiss her, been able to really comfort her-- 

Yosuke's stomach flip-flopped. Perhaps he should think of someone else. The rest of the girls were the ones from their team, so that should be easy... 

Rise. That hadn't been a surprise. Half the nation's teenage boys (and a good number of teenage girls, he'd bet) wanted Risette. The way she strutted and preened on stage, dances carefully choreographed to make her skirt flutter, the increasing number of risque shoots and music videos where she lounged around in bikinis and lingerie. But as flirtatious as Rise was, it was hard to reconcile the beautifully airbrushed and professionally made-up Risette with someone who looked like any other high school girl. A pretty girl, still, but you wouldn't be able to tell who she was unless you were a huge fan of hers. 

But she'd been plenty obvious about how much she liked Souji, and it wouldn't be hard to imagine him going along with it. She seemed sort of bossy, sometimes, the way she pursed her lips and folded her arms, waiting for him to finish talking to Souji. Maybe she'd top. Her and Souji, alone after school, him laid out on one of the desks and her riding him. She wouldn't even have to take her skirt off, just her panties, and she'd slide them off and lower herself on top of him. 

And she'd have a great view, Souji panting and gasping and flushed like he'd just fought a boss battle with one of their Shadows. No, better, because his face wouldn't be sharp with determination, his brow furrowed with attack strategies. No, he'd be open and blissful and choking on her name, hair mussed and eyes unfocused. They'd have to be quiet, even if classes were over, so maybe she'd put a gentle hand over his mouth and whisper teasingly, "Shh, Senpai, shh--" And he'd let her, because that was his partner, always willing to give in if he saw no reason to take control. 

Or maybe Souji really liked being topped. Maybe he'd like a break from being the dominant one all the time. Sure, Naoto was a girl, but she still looked and acted like a boy, so it wouldn't be a stretch to imagine her gender identity issues creeping into their sex life. Naoto hated being pushed around and treated as fragile, so she'd want to take out her frustrations in bed. 

It would've been Souji's idea. He could see it, their first failed attempt at having sex, Naoto fidgety and apologetic and awkward, but Souji was smart and understanding and he'd have her figured before the night was done. The next time they met, he would've handed her a gift. She'd open it, one eyebrow arched, then both her eyebrows would fly into her hairline and her face would glow as she pulled out the strap-on dildo. And, God, Souji being _fucked_. Souji enjoying it more than he did regular sex, the noises he'd make, the way he'd arch his back as Naoto gave it to him hard and fast... 

Yosuke was aware he was hard--he'd been half-hard since imagining Souji having sex with Rise, but picturing Souji with a dildo up his ass made him physically groan. It shouldn't be so attractive, imagining Souji with all these girls, and there was a twinge in his stomach at the realization that he was being aroused by the thought of his best friends having sex. 

Still, if he let the fantasy blur a little--if Naoto had really been a boy, and Souji had still wanted to pursue him--Naoto with a real dick, Naoto coming inside Souji, his partner flushed and happy and sticky between his thighs-- 

Yosuke splayed his legs open and stroked himself through his pants, unable to hold himself back any longer. 

What about Chie? He couldn't imagine her doing anything dirty. She didn't seem to have interests beyond martial arts and steak bowls--oh, but there was her Shadow's monstrous form. All those chains and black leather. Maybe he'd been wrong about them both. Maybe Souji really liked being in charge. He was good with crafts and fiddly stuff, so he'd have the skill to tie her up, Chie groaning in impatience as he tightened every knot. 

She'd want to touch, because Souji in control and totally confident in himself was _hot_ , but he'd laugh knowingly and lean in to tease her. His large, slender hands on her breasts, ghosting across her ribs, mapping the curves of her legs. He'd use his mouth, smiling against her skin, sucking bruises into her hips. She'd grumble at him for taking so long, but he'd just smirk up at her from between her legs and say something like, 'Come on, you're a big girl, you can take this...' 

But he'd know not to take too long. He wouldn't let her suffer too much. He knew when to take, and just the right time to give, his hands firm and hard on Chie's hips, thrusting into her immobile body like she was a toy. He'd untie her carefully when they were done, massaging every rope burn and comforting the angry red marks with a kiss. 

Or Souji might get tired of planning anything complicated, and decide to have plain, vanilla sex with Yukiko. She was all prim and traditional, without much time or space to do anything wild, so it'd make sense. Or they could do it at the Inn, Yukiko slipping into the bathhouse and offering coyly to help him get clean. 

Sure, it'd start out all innocent, her sponging his back or wiping his face, but then he'd reach out and tackle her and they'd fuck against the bathhouse floor 'til the floor tiles left pale lines in Yukiko's skin--'I thought you were supposed to get me clean, not make me dirty?' he'd grin, and Yukiko would giggle--and he'd be responsible as always, after. He'd help her into the bath and be gentle as he cleaned her up. 

Maybe they'd fuck again, late into the night, when she came into his room with the excuse of delivering extra blankets or a spare pillow. Her black hair spilling across his futon like a sheet of fine silk, Souji's back all taut and muscular in the dim light, her small hands pressed against the muscles he must have from fighting Shadows and swinging katana-- 

Yosuke bit down on his lower lip, muffling another groan. He'd had so many half-formed fantasies about Souji in the past, but always ended up squashing each one like a spent cigarette. Still, he'd come this far now, so there was no point in stopping here. He wanted Souji. He wanted Souji so bad he could taste it. He wouldn't even mind if he had to be fucktoy number seven, as long as he was Souji's. 

He decided he'd want Souji in the TV World, where they'd first cemented their friendship. He could train with Souji, alone, and it'd be like the old days, when it was just them against the world and nobody else in between. And Souji would force him to the ground and send his katana thudding inches from Yosuke's face and growl, 'I know why you really called me here.' He'd lean down and kiss him hard enough to bruise. 'I know, and I've wanted to do this to you for so long...'

He'd read some gay porn before, out of horrified curiosity, so he knew their first time wouldn't exactly be comfortable--but this was his fantasy, and he was with Souji, the hyper-prepared man with healing items stuffed up every nook and cranny of his clothes, so he'd know what to do and it'd feel amazing. He'd let Souji lick and bite and dig his fingernails in, really mark him up, let everyone know that Yosuke was his, his, his-- 

He wondered if Souji would call him 'partner' or 'Yosuke' when he came. He decided he didn't mind either way. 

He'd call him both. He'd murmur 'partner' into his friend's thighs and lick it into his chest and remind him he could have as many girls as he wanted, but his relationship with Yosuke was special; he'd kiss Souji and Souji would kiss back and Yosuke'd repeat his partner's name like a prayer and whisper it into his hair when they were done and tired and Souji was asleep-- 

Yosuke came in a short, sharp burst, eyes blown wide open by the sudden shock of it. He laid on his bed, chest heaving, his inner thighs shaking and sticky with come and guilt. 

Maybe he'd tell him, someday. Maybe. 

\- 

"You know, I think you're right." Souji told him. They were walking side-by-side to Aiya's. Once, their elbows brushed, and Yosuke had to bite his lip to keep from blushing like a schoolgirl. "It's not fair to them, having to share me without knowing it." 

"Oh?" Yosuke glanced at him curiously, then snickered. "So you're gonna stick to just having one girl now? Who are you gonna pick?" 

Souji hummed. "I dunno. Maybe I'm done with girls for now." 

"All or nothing, huh? That's my partner, alright." 

"Hm," Souji said, and didn't say anything else. 

The traffic lights flashed from red to green. Cars slowed to a halt, and pedestrians began crossing the street: mothers with babies in prams, middle-school children sucking on sweets, workers on their way back to the shopping district. Souji had his hands in his pockets. He looked lost in thought. Probably wondering how he was going to break up with six girls at once. For once, Yosuke didn't envy him. 

"Hey, I'll race you. Last one to Aiya's has to buy us both beef bowls!" 

Souji's lips tilted up in a smile. "Well, get ready to lose." 

They ran across the street, knocking into people and getting stares and annoyed looks, but they were both laughing hard and there was a beautiful shine in Souji's eyes as he turned to look back--and Yosuke knew then that things were going to be all right.


End file.
